


It's Platonic I Swear

by Axolotluv



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotluv/pseuds/Axolotluv
Summary: Grape has a blind date, but sadly his date is a no-show. How will is friend help cheer him up?
Relationships: Grape x Shattered
Kudos: 2





	It's Platonic I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few doodles and they inspired me to write :3

It had been nearly an hour.

A sympathetic waiter kept Grape company a few times as Grape sat alone, waiting for his date to show up. Grape was getting more and more nervous with every minute that passed. He started to fear his date might not show up. The waiter came by Grape once again.

"She still not here?"

"No show.." Grape sighed and he blushed a little out of embarrassment. He turned on his phone and went to his texts with the lady he made plans with. Still no new messages. The waiter pat Grape on his shoulder.

"Would you like a free dessert? On me" The waiter offered.

Grape looked at the waiter and smiled. "That's very kind of you, but I think I should head home.."

"Alright then, offers still open if you decide to stay longer." He said before leaving to continue waiting tables.

Grape looked at his phone and pulled up Shattered's contact before calling. It didn't take very long for Shattered to answer the call.

"Hey Grape, how did it go?"

"Well...She didn't.." Grape began as his cheeks flushed more. He was feeling humiliated from sitting alone for an hour and now having to call for a ride home.

"She bail?"

Grape sighed. "Yeah, and I feel really dumb just sitting here.."

Shattered stayed quiet on the other end for a few seconds.

"Stay there until I call you, okay?"

"Uh...Okay?" Grape replied, his embarrassment being covered up with a bit of confusion now.

Shattered said goodbye and hung up, leaving Grape alone. Grape turned his phone off and looked at the rest of the diner he was in. He sighed and rested his head on one hand with his elbow on the table.

Grape sat alone for another 20 minutes, still not hearing from Shattered at all. He still had his head resting on his hand while trying to balance a fork on the table. The waiter had visited a few times to check up on Grape, but any attempts to help him feel better were futile. Grape was just embarrassed and wanted to leave.

Grape lifted his head from his hand and the fork fell onto the table when he saw a familiar face enter. He blushed at the sight of Shattered in a waistcoat and tie. Grape was greeted with a smile when Shattered noticed him and headed over.

"Room for one more?"

Grape couldn't respond. He was only able to smile with how relieved he was that Shattered had come to give him company. Grape stood up and pulled out a chair for Shattered in a chivalrous manner. Shattered chuckled lightly and sat down before Grape pushed the chair in and went back to his own seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you leave this place on the sour note. If that girl won't go a date with you, I will" Shattered spoke confidently as he wasn't viewing this as more than a friendly dinner. There was no reason to be nervous.

Grape got a little flustered at the idea of being on a date with Shattered. They were already close friends, but he feared this may make things awkward. He decided to go along with it since only he would be able to make it awkward, and he didn't want that. Grape gave Shattered a smile.

The two hybrids had a nice dinner date. Things went smoothly and they even became friends with the waiter that had been attempting to keep Grape company when he was alone. Even if the date felt like two best friends eating dinner together, both Grape and Shattered started to form small crushes on each other. Despite the date being an act that was entirely platonic just to help a friend feel better, the date became more romantic as it progressed.

Grape and Shattered spent a few hours together, sharing laughs and having a good time with one another. They decided it was time to head home after a while. As they were getting ready to leave, Shattered held Grape's hand to keep him from leaving quite yet. Grape looked at Shattered with a confused expression. Not long after, Grape's phone started to ring and he took it out of his pocket. He looked at Shattered after he noticed it was Shattered who was calling.

"Now you can leave" Shattered said while giggling as Grape hung up. As they left, neither of them stopped holding the other's hand until they got to the car. Grape and Shattered had a quick hug before both went to opposite sides of the car.

Shattered drove them both home. The entire drive home they loudly sang along with the radio on high volume. Both were filled with euphoria from the date and when they returned home it was very obvious to Coren and Dahlia that the Dads weren't just friends to each other anymore. Neither of the Dads wanted to admit their crush and both decided to play the date off as a friendly night out.


End file.
